


Later. Maybe.

by InertiaCreeps



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, also i guess there's 40's slang?, but it's a little angsty b/c bucky barnes is an angsty guy, idk man, only teen b/c the f-bomb is dropped oops, used badly i might add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InertiaCreeps/pseuds/InertiaCreeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks he doesn't deserve Steve. Who does, really?</p><p>Steve just needs Bucky to know how much he needs him.</p><p>[In which I abuse 40's slang and Steve calls Bucky "his fella".]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later. Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I have a thing for slang, especially Steve Rogers using it, and I just watched The Winter Soldier for the billionth time.  
> Sorry.

It's like Steve has a sixth-sense for this kind of thing, like he knows exactly when Bucky needs to be held. A large arm is thrown over his shoulder and he's drawn in close to a hard, muscled torso. He's still unused to being able to press his ear against Steve's chest and hear a strong, healthy heartbeat. He's even more unused to being the smaller of the two in the embrace. It makes him frown even deeper. He doesn't deserve this.

"C'mon, Buck. Ease up on the frown, yeah?" It's said in a teasing way that screams familiarity, and Bucky can't stand it. He squirms in Steve's grip and when he gets free, doesn't know what else to do but stand frozen in front of his best-friend-turned-mission-turned-whatever-the-fuck-this-is.

"No. Shut up. Just stop. Fuck, Steve, just.. Why are you still here? I'm a lost cause. So fucking lost. Everyone knows it, except you apparently."

He sees the brief look of hurt that flashes across Steve's face and immediately feels guilty, but doesn't say anything, just continues to stare at the ground before his feet, chewing the inside of his lip to stop himself from saying anything else that could hurt them both.

He feels a strong hand settle on his shoulder, it's grip tight but not painful. He almost relaxes when a thumb starts brushing in slow, rhythmic circles. Almost. He knows that he's probably going to be told that, actually, he's not worth the hassle, that really, Steve doesn't know why he puts up with him. It's not anything he hasn't already told himself. Prepared himself for. He's shocked into making eye contact when the the hand on his shoulder shakes him hard enough for him to lose his balance and stumble back a half-step. Steve's eyes have turned serious, lines creasing at their edges, his mouth now a tight line.

"Hang up just a second! That's my best friend you're givin' a bum rap, okay? And it'll be a cold day in hell before I let anyone talk smack about him, even a jerk like you." His mouth is threatening to crack a grin at the old taunt, but he gives a derisive snort before Steve continues, pretending not to have heard it, "We may not have had the best year, the best 70 years, really, but you gotta know that I was lost without you, Buck. Even when we were kids and we barely had peanuts between us, we had each other, right? I'll be damned if I'm about to let a catch like you walk outta my life. Again." At this, Steve shakes his head and breaks eye contact, glancing away for a second before looking back again.

"I'm with you to the end of the line. You're my fella, ain't ya?" The tone and body language suggest confidence, but one look into Steve's eyes and Bucky knows he's just as lost as he himself is. His mouth twitches up into the smallest smile, and he looks away. "Of course I am, Punk."

He doesn't need to think twice about responding when he feels Steve's lips press against his own. He still has time to convince the idiot that he's no good. _Later_ he thinks. For now, he grips blond locks tight in his fist and lets himself be pulled close.  _Maybe._


End file.
